Secrets, Fairies, and more Secrets
by Fairybunny99
Summary: What happens when you keep important secrets, are you forgiven or will danger be near…The chipettes, had a past full of secrets, now that they are 12, they figure out the secrets. Some are painful, some are surprising, and some are out of this world. 3 secrets in particular, are as dangerous as things get, but what else are these evil ones after. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey, I have a new story! Did ya miss me? Of course you did I'm irrisistable with a capital BUNNY! K, so if you've read my profile you would know that the bunnies are in the house. This chapter is where it all begins, and I will admit, some of Jeanette's fears are mine. Mostly because I relate to her. Anyways I don't own anyone but the pets and Eloise and my ocs so back off.**

Jeanette's P.O.V.

"Come on, hurry up Jeanette." My big sister Brittany called to me.

"I'm coming!" I called back, "Stay safe, I love you." I told my mother, the last thing I told her. She was allowing us to get a pet for ourselves from some magic store by ourselves. Before we left though, she gave me and my sisters lockets.

Brittany's was a pink heart on a gold chain, mine was a purple butterfly on a gold chain and my little sister Eleanor had a green flower also on a gold chain. We weren't supposed to open them until we were 12, we were 3 at the time. 9 years ago.

I bought me a bunny which I named Buttercream Candycane Milkshake Caramel Belle Sunshine Sundae. (I was hungry okay) who I later on renamed Buttercream Sunshine Marshmallow Sundae. I call her Buttercream for short. Her name suits her. She was cream colored with brown spots and a butterfly shaped spot around her right eye, she also has a cute pink boutton nose. Her tail is pure white and she seemed to love sunshine. Once I pet her she shrunk enough to fit in the palm of my paw. I could've sworn her eyes got a bit bigger, and she started to faintly glow a lavender color. Her eyes were a soft lavender color as well.

Brittany got herself a cheetah cub whom she named Princess Pinkalicious (I saw that coming). She was an auburn color with hot pink spots. She was small enough though, to fit in my sister's arms. Her eyes were a soft light blue color. I swear she was glowing a soft hot pink color.

Eleanor got a poodle puppy named Emily Jellybean. She was an energetic little cutie. Who I _know_ was glowing a lime green color. She left a streak when she ran around. But I was the only one who seemed to see it. She was pure white, had chocolate colored eyes and was small enough to sit on Ellie's head.

All of the pets eyes seemed to sparkle all the time, but my sisters didn't see it.

So, as we were walking back home to our tree, a fawn started following us, she _talked_ to me. She really did.(and Buttercream was glowing, it was toatally visible) Me and my sisters could speak english but my sisters didn't understand a word Destiny said. Yeah, I got her name too. I said goodbye, then Eleanor screamed.

She was covered in grass and dirt. We pulled her out, but this took a while since the grass didn't agree with us and kept pulling her back. And when I say **we** I mean me, Buttercream, and Emily. (Emily was definintly glowing) Something about french manicures and pedicures and ruining their 'perfect' fur. Was the reason Brittany and Princess couldn't help. Yeah, now I can understand what used to be meows and purring.

Afterwards, a while later it got dark. Then some hobo's tried to eat Brittany. They picked her up and threw her into the fire (I was the furthest away from it but it felt scorching hot) She then _crawled out unharmed_. Then yelled at the guys, who screamed and ran away.

After that we ran the rest of the way home. Unsure of what was happening. I can talk to animals, Ellie some how created a bond with grass, and Britt is unharmed by fire. When we got home though we saw blood at our feet and our mother lying there, just a bloody mess, her limp body, just lying there, covered and surrounded by blood. Blood all over the living room. We then saw her ghost who told us not to worry. Her body teleported somewhere else, we just didn't know where. We lived with her ghost who wouldn't tell us a thing about the weirdness. She couldn't talk anyways, she just wrote notes. I used to be braver then, but in time I grew cautious of my surroundings and became just a shy bookworm and developed a phobia of blood. Destiny visited often but now, I don't see her much.

Being on that island Alvin wrecked us on was unexpected, but it felt like there was a reason we got stuck on that island, something weird, told me or I could **_feel _**it in a way. I spent some of my free time at a lake, but not the one Zoe showed us, this one was somewhat magical. We passed it when Zoe had kidnapped me and I swear it was slowly fading away.

I grew somewhat closer to water and ice. One time when I was looking for food at our new home I fell asleep in the freezer, stayed there all night and tried to get out all day long. I mean the door was closed but I was perfectly fine. Not cold or even half frozen. Water always cooled me down, the sun though, felt a bit hotter in the summer. On hot days I drank water often, when I say often I mean every 30 minutes outside or not. When we were playng water tag though, I ended up completely dry. Even though I was splashed 368 times (litterally). I always kept a foot or more away from fires. Even during science class. It's a good thing Simon doesn't mind. So now I have phobia's of blood, fire, heights, dog whistles, dark magic, and bright lights.(Don't ask)

Eleanor was addicted the feeling of being in the ground. After watching Meercat Manor she made a few tunnels in the backyard. I planted a few flowers that Ellie helped with. They grew beautiful and very healthy. (I always loved flowers) She absolutely loved the feeling of the sun, grass and dirt. She even fell asleep in the tunnels. (It took like an hour for us to find her, and us excludes Brittany.) When we found her she was in a grass blanket with bits of dirt. She loves to lay out side on a sunny day soaked with water. Most recipies though that had hard to find ingredients, Eleanor seemed to always want, then find the rarest of ingredients. She often helped Dave with his vegetable and fruit garden, and me with my flower garden. She just has a phobia of weed killers, lawn mowers, and vaccum cleaners. She passes out every time there is a forest fire or when people use deforestation.

Brittany loved hot days and seemed enchanted by fire. She studied dragons for a while because they were beautiful and held fire and jewels. I, of course, didn't bother her.(Why would I she was studying!) I just helped with the dragonology language, which I now know by heart. At night she would often light a fire outside then watch it until it died down. Then light another and another before Dave called her inside. She had phobia's of water, last season clothing, and seemed addicted to bright lights. She stayed dead away from water but drank other liquids.

We keep our pets a secret though, Emily and Buttercream and Princess lived in the tunnels. (Thank goodness I found them before the others when we had to look for Ellie. I was surprised that Princess agreed.) We visted them at night and gave them food and water.

We eventually made them clothes. Buttercream, a simple lavender dress with ribbons for her ears. Emily, a simple lime green dress with flowered ear/hair ties. Princess, a long hot pink dress with a silver tiara. (Don't get me started on what Brittany did to get that outfit for Princess)

I never told my sisters the last thing our mom told me. She said, "Heights, dog whistles, fire, blood, dark magic. Stay away from all my sweet and you will succeed." I never knew what she ment, 'till now…

**Ok, I personally creeped myself out a bit when I put the part in about how their mother was found. Next chapter will be up faster than you can say BUNNY! or by the time you finish reading this, it depends. Chapter's kinda short, I really don't care, must finish chapters so PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Truths

Chapter 2: Memories and Truths

**See I told you this would be up fast, I love bunnies, I tried to see what it wold be like if Belle typed but she has no thumbs. She's only good at typing jibberish. Oh, well on with the story! Wait!... nevermind I forgot, ENJOY!**

Jeanette's P.O.V.

I was now face to face with Simon Seville who wanted an explanation. I had slipped out of the house without Dave's permission to see Buttercream. Something told me I needed to and I couldn't resist it. Dave had then sent Simon to go see what I was up to. He followed me through the tunnels to Buttercream's secret room. Something told me to turn around, but something else wouldn't let me. I couldn't until I was right outside the room.

"Sooo, what's new." I said trying to keep Buttercream's secret. The only other living beings who knew about our pets were Destiny a friend of mine named Belle, and my other friend Amethyst.

"Why do you need to come down here and not ask Dave." Simon asked.

**_Think, think, think, Jeanie you need to use your head._** "It's personal," I answered at last, "Really personal, so can you please not tell anyone how to get here. Please Simon." I widened my eyes for emphasis until he agreed and went away. I didn't necessarily lie to him because it _was _personal. So it's o.k. right?

This was on my mind when I spotted Buttercream who was super close to my face. I jumped back and knocked down a few books.

"What was _that_ for B.C." I asked clearly a bit annoyed.

"You like him." she said teasingly.

"Of course I like him he's my best friend." I said not knowing where she was going with this.

"No, you like him more than a friend. You gonna ask him out?" Buttercream asked/said like it was obvious.

"Shut up," I replied, but Crazy Mcphsycopants wouldn't leave me alone.

"Jeanette and Simon sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-, owww. What was that for?" I had just punched her in her arm, I felt a bit bad, but right now, I was angry but embarrassed. I did like Simon a bit more than a friend but did you really think I would admit that to my crazy rabbit.

"Look who's talking, the rabbit who has a big fat crush on Brandon." **(I know I changed the name)** Brandon was a brown and white rabbit me and Buttercream met in the forest by the park. Buttercream fell in love instantly and I would always tease her. She's heard of the chipmunks but never actually met them, and now that she's seen that I get nervous around Simon, she will not pass up the opportunity to tease me. I rolled my eyes

"I came down here to talk," I said while snapping my fingers in Buttercream's face.

"We _are_ talking" She argued.

"About something_ other_ than my love life." I shot back. Usually I'm not one to argue or fight but I will argue with Buttercream at times, it's almost rare but I do.

"Whateves you just wanted my opinion on Simon." She responded in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, you remember what mom told me before I left to get you." Buttercream was the only living soul who knew about it. She nodded indicating I go on.

Simon's P.O.V.

I eventually got lost in the tunnels, taking twists and turns, walking in circles, you get the idea. Soon I arrived outside Jeanette's personal room and heard her talking to someone. I didn't know who Jeanette was talking to but I heard her say that she didn't come to talk about her love life, then something about her mother. I stopped listening immediately and knocked on the sticks tied together to make a door. I heard a faint humming sound then something crashing and a lid closing, then something breaking. Jeanette answered the door with a panic look on her face.

"You okay." I asked her.

"Yeah, just had a small rabbi- I mean rodent problem. In other words, I saw a rat. But it's gone now, did you need something?" She asked tilting her head to the side, something she does when she's curious or confused. I personally, think it's cute.

"I uh, got lost and was wondering if you knew the way out." I stated.

She giggled, "Well if you got lost how did you end up here?" she asked.

"It's a long story, do you know how to get out of here?" I replied.

"Yeah, just let me get something and I'll show you the way. You can come in if you want." She said before going through a few drawers.

I looked around in awe. There was a small wooden bookcase full of books. There was also wooden drawers and a painting of a rabbit. You would've never guessed something was broken. There was a particularly large (to me anyway) book. I opened it to see the chipettes and an older chipmunk I guessed was their mom. She was a chocolate brown color like Jeanette but looked like Eleanor. Her eyes were electric blue like Brittany. Even though she looked like Eleanor she had Jeanette's smile. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and face but styled her bangs like Brittany does.

"That's our mom Eloise." Jeanette said from behind me. **(I know I used the same name just go with it)" **She let us leave the house without her to get something from the nearby magic store and on our way back, weird things started happening." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "When we got back home, she was just lying there, blood, surrounding her. Her ghost lived with us for a while. But wouldn't tell us what was going on. Her body teleported somewhere, but, we don't know where it is. Back then I used to be braver but now, I can't trust many people and get scared easily. I also developed a phobia of, blood. I can't look at it without fainting or passing out. I have to will myself to say it. It just brings back horrible memories." Jeanette started crying and I swear she was faintly glowing a light blue color. As if she was sad and heartbroken. She was now sitting with her face in her hands.

Your mother is the closest person you can get to, whether you're a girl or boy. I gave her a small hug then helped her up. She had a purple book with blue polka dots and a pencil.

"Do your sisters know about you and blood?" I asked her.

"No, only my friends Destiny, Buttercream, and Amethyst, and you already know." She replied.

We started walking and talking and she cheered up quickly. then I asked her about something that I knew I would regret asking.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"What?" she was clearly confused.

"Before I found you I heard your voice and someone else's. That's how I knew where to go."

Jeanette took a deep breath then answered, "I would tell you but I made a promise."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's okay Simon, I just don't tell things like that to anyone other than Butter- I mean my diary."

Jeanette's P.O.V.

I know saying I talk to my diary was a really bad move but I almost gave Buttercream, Emily and Princess away. Do you have a better idea.

Simon let the matter drop but then asked if my book was my diary. I told him it was actually my sketching journal, (Which it was) then he asked to see it.

I hesitated for a moment then handed it to him. He scanned through them with a surprised look on his face. Later on he was smiling. I couldn't tell if it was because he thought they were horrible and was trying not to laugh to be polite. Or if he thought they were good and was amazed.

"Wow, Jeanette these are amazing." Simon exclaimed. I never doubted him.

"Really, I never thought they were that good." I said. I was totally unprepared for what he said next.

"Why would you doubt yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I never put them in contests or showed them to anyone but Butterscotch Pudding a homemade doll I made. So I don't know what to think of them."Butterscotch was the first thing that popped into my head once I realized I was about to give away my rabbit's name. It actually was the name of a doll I had, made it when I was 5. Luckily Simon let this drop too, although I could tell he was getting suspicious.

The bunny, puppy, and cub, after we got them and arrived at home I realized they were fairies. These fairies were our guardians. They clicked with us the moment we touched them. Them glowing when those weird things happened, Buttercream would never explain to me. Guardians can only talk to the people/animals they're guarding. But, I'm able to understand all 3 animals. Don't tell Britt.

Fairy pets are able to change into any animal and teleport into special objects, a.k.a. our lockets. They are also able to grow or shrink. I made special chips that I put in their accessories so others could understand them they just had to make a few adjustments. They have a few powers but it depends on what animal you are and your fairy friends. All fairy pets though, are psychic.

That night I had a weird feeling that something big was about to happen, and the last words my mom said to me, a warning…

**Aww, a cute chapter with Simonette fluff, I'm going to add a back story for each pet but completely different stories. The pictures will be some that I modified to give you an idea of how they look. The titles: Buttercream Sunshine Marshmallow Sundae, Princess Pinkalicious, and Emily Jellybean, so basically, their names.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets part 1

Chapter 3: Secrets part 1

**Secrets will now be revealed and more will be found out later but for now let's find out how things turned out with Jeanette sneaking out.**

General P.O.V..

Dave hurried to get dressed for some meeting. When he rushed downstairs the chipettes covered their eyes and all 6 chipmunks yelled one word and one word only.

"PANTS!"

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks guys." he said before running back upstairs.

"Hey Jeanie, why did you sneak out yesterday." Brittany asked.

"B.C." she answered. "How many of y'all saw me sneak out." Jeanette questioned.

Everyone raised a paw and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well at first we didn't know, then we saw you run into the tunnels." Theodore said between bites of toaster waffles.

"Okay school time. It's the last day so be on your best behavior." Dave said. When everyone was in the car Dave asked a question Jeanette didn't want to hear anymore.

"Jeanette why did you sneak out yesterday?"

"It's personal."

"Then what does B.C. mean 'cause that's the answer you gave Britt." Alvin asked.

"That's personal too. Only Ellie, Britt, Destiny, and our mom knows what it means."

"Where is your mom?"

"SHUT UP Alvin! It's personal!" Brittany yelled but it was too late.

Jeanette then burst into tears and said something about how they shouldn't have left and how her life would be easier without all these questions running through her head.

This caused everyone to shoot death glares at Alvin before trying to calm Jeanette. After a while all 3 girls were crying and hugging each other.

"Smooth move Alvin." Simon said while looking at the girls.

By the time they got to school the girls had stopped crying but avoided Alvin all day. Well Jeanette and Eleanor did, they had Simon and Theodore as partners for every class. Brittany though, was stuck with Alvin who was now begging for forgiveness. They only talked to him when necessary.

In the last period Ellie and Jean had swimming practice. Si and Theo had free time. Britt had cheerleading practice and Alvin had football practice.

Swimming practice

Coach Felicia blew her whistle and the top 5 racers began swimming. It was Jeanette, Eleanor, Jeanette's friend Amethyst, Eleanor's friend Emerald, who was Amethyst's sister, and a human named Veronica. First 3 go to the finals for swim team. Not many other animals were at their school right now just a few more chipmunks who clicked with the girls instantly.

Jeanette felt a weird tingling feeling once she hit the water. It wasn't bad weird it was relaxing weird. She then felt the water pushing her forward, she was going faster than usual. Veronica saw this, and 'accidentally' hit Jeanette backwards, causing the chipmunk to stop and float to the bottom of the pool.

Amethyst saw this, came up for air, turned around and went to get her friend.

**_'Just, a little, further. Gosh this would be way easier if I were human. Well being a chipmunk has advantages and disadvantages. Got her, now I need to breathe, oh crap.'_** Amethyst then felt her lungs start to burn and had no other choice but to let herself breathe.**_ 'Breathing underwater but how… I was never able to. OMG, is it Jeanette? I'll ask her later.' _**She carried Jeanette to the surface of the water before putting her on shore. Both started coughing up water.

"Hey Amy, were you able to breathe underwater?" Jeanette asked between coughs.

"I was just about to ask you." Amethyst replied

"What happened?" Coach Felicia asked the two chipettes.

"Apparently it's funny to hit someone who isn't even ¼ of your size when you realize you're losing." Amethyst snapped.

All eyes turned to Veronica. If she hadn't hit the chipmunk, Jeanette would've gotten 1st place, Amethyst 2nd, Veronica 3rd, Eleanor 4th, and Emerald 5th.

For hitting Jeanette just to win, Veronica got a deduction off her grade, was put in last place, and was kicked off the team and not allowed to rejoin next year. Instead of her going to the finals, it would be Eleanor taking her place.

The chipettes then celebrated their victories.

. Later on they were sitting in the bleachers talking.

"You didn't have to stand up for me Amy." Jeanette told her friend.

Amethyst was half an inch taller than Jeanette, her fur was also a bit lighter than her friend. She wore wisteria colored clothes similar to her but there was baby blue in her jacket, and skirt, which brought out her baby blue eyes. Her hair was in a side ponytail on the right side of her head. She also wore wisteria glasses.

"Hey, if it was a bad thing for friends to stand up for each other what kind of friend would I be?" Amethyst replied.

Jeanette smirked, "A truly horrible one."

"Exactly."

"So you're saying you're a bad friend?"

"No, I'm saying I'm an amazing friend, which can cast spells and see the future."

"I still can't believe you and your sisters have powers." Eleanor said to Amethyst as her and Emerald brought some snacks.

Emerald was a fourth of an inch taller than Eleanor and her fur was a bit darker too. She wore the same dress as Eleanor but instead of spring green it was lime. She had light blue eyes and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Have you two figured out your strange abilities yet?" Emerald questioned.

"No." Jeanette and Eleanor replied flatly.

Amethyst then grabbed the sides of her head, after a while she hesitantly let go. "You'll find out soon," she told the two girls, "I just had a vision, your future will contain secrets and dark magic."

Jeanette was trying to hide her fear while Eleanor, stood absolutely still.

**_'Buttercream,'_** Jeanette told her bunny through her locket. **_'I have this weird feeling we're being watched.'_**

**_'Jeanie there is nothing to worry about for the last time.'_**

**_'I hope you're right.'_**

**_'Have I _**_ever **been wrong.'**_

At this, Jeanette burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amethyst asked her friend.

"Buttercream just asked me if she's ever been wrong."

The rest of the girls started giggling uncontrollably."

"QUIET!" Buttercream yelled, the girls stopped in mid laughter.

Unknown to the 4 girls, Veronica was watching them with hate in her eyes, 2 dark magic beings felt the hate and smiled.

"Name: Veronica Edwards. Revenge targets: Jeanette and Eleanor Miller. Welcome to the team girlfriend." one of them whispered.

(Even though the chipettes now lived with Dave they refused to change their last name. It was the only way to remember their mother. Besides the lockets and their pets and photo albums)

Cheerleading practice

"I can't believe they're letting a rat be cheer captain." Melissa said to her sister Lexi.

"I know, I have way more style then that thing." Lexi replied.

"You two better start practicing," Brittany did a handspring then landed in front of them with her arms crossed. "or I will have no other choice but to kick you off the squad and you will not be allowed back on next year." She stated.

"You can't do that." Melissa said confidently.

"Watch me." Brittany said while walking away.

Lexi and Melissa started to practice but would break into conversation, messing up the routine. Brittany, who was the main flyer, fell off of Melissa and Lexi's head because they turned them often to face each other.

She was caught by her friend Ruby, who was Amethyst and Emerald's big sister, who asked how she fell off. After she explained, Ruby told the coach, Melissa and Lexi were kicked off the team, unable to return next year.

"I can't believe those brats made you fall." Ruby said while nibbling on a cracker later on. **(yay crackers! *=*)**

Ruby was a fourth of an inch taller than Brittany, her fur was a strawberry blonde color. She wore a hot pink shirt with a red skirt, she also had on a hot pink jacket. Her eyes were a beautiful electric blue and her hair flowed loosely around her shoulders.

"Well, they don't listen, they get kicked off the team." Brittany replied.

"They did listen, they just almost killed you."

"They "made" me break a nail, I mean look it's chipped, the salon better be able to fix this." When Brittany looked back at her claws though, her nail was fixed.

**_'Thanks Princess.'_**

**_'Anytime Britt.'_**

Mellissa and Lexi were close by watching the two girls with hate and envy. **(is that the same thing?)**

Names: Melissa and Lexi Edwards. Revenge target: Brittany Miller. Welcome to the team girls.

**So, looks like someone is spying on the girls this can't be good, until next time! 'Cause right now my bunnies are calling me. Bye bye and PEACE OUT! I know it's kinda short leave me alone.**


	4. Chapter 4:Secrets part 2

Chapter 4: Secrets part 2

**Ok, I'm not going to ask if you missed me because we all know I'm irrisistable. So the next chapter for fairies an portals will be up soon along with the next chapter for the fantasy kingdom.**

Eleanor's P.O.V.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled the next morning. "Hap-py, Birth-day, Happy New Year, to-day, is a day, for presents and cheer. We have, be-en, good with some tears. So today, we celebrate, with songs, joy, and piers." I sang, then skipped out the room, only to be pushed back in by Dave. It was a week after school ended.

"You three need to wait." Dave said.

"Wait until a surprise is ready, or until Jeanette gains consciousness." Brittany asked checking for our sister's pulse. When I yelled Jeanette woke up instantly and jumped up, causing her head to bump the bottom of Brittany's bed.

"Both" Dave replied then exited the room.

"Aaand there," Brittany said. She pushed down on Jeanette's wrist. The girl again, jumped a foot into the air, but this time her fall was broken by a pair of purple wings.

Brittany and I immediately jumped back green and pink wings appeared on our backs. We immediately lost our pajamas, they were replaced by flowing dresses. Mine started out a light green color then darkened. It was lined with dark green silk. Jeanette's started out lavender then darkened to purple. It was lined with dark blue silk. Brittany's started out light pink and darkened. It was lined with red silk.

"What is going on?" Brittany asked.

"Wait, what time is it?" Jeanette asked.

"9:00" I replied, "why?"

"That was when you were born. I was born at 8:45 and Britt was born at 8:30." Jeanette said with a smile on her face.

"Sooo, where are you going with this." Brittany asked obviously not understanding.

"We're officially 12 years old. We can open our lockets now!" I cried. I have been waiting my whole life for this moment. I now was about to open the locket when…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the chipmunks yelled along with Dave, we hugged each of them. We were then blindfolded, and led to the living room. Our blindfolds were then taken off. The living room was decorated with pink, purple, and green banners and ribbons and balloons.I noticed that our wings had dissapeared as soon as the guys came in.

There was a red velvet cake with white and green icing that said 'Happy Birthday Eleanor!' in Theodore's hand writing. (the 'e' was backwards) There was also a vanilla cake with purple and white icing that said 'Happy Birthday Jeanette' in Simon's cursive hand writing. There was also a strawberry cheesecake that had 'Happy Birthday Brittany' on those plastic designs you put on cake when you're too lazy to write.

We had a party and invited all of our friends. It was super fun.

Later that night we went to see our pets who had a small party waiting for us. We talked ate and did activities. We even played truth or dare for a while. The girls didn't think the party was special enough. Well, I could only understand Emily. Jeanette seemed to understand all of them.

Then Brittany started to sing.

B: I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life.

E: Keep trying to make it, through this next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight.

J: So here I go, takin' the curve.

All: and I know that I'm never alone.

J: I think of you, and how you never let me go!

B: I feel connected!

E+J: Connected!

B: Protected!

E+J: Protected!

All: It's you're standing right, with me all the time!

B: You hear me!

E+J: You hear me!

B: You're near me!

E+J: You're near me!

All: And everything else is gonna be alright! 'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie, connected. (connected, oooh, connected inside)

Soon we were all dancing, I think I heard lights turn on, oh well.

B: It's not an accident the time we spent apart.

E: But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.

J: You've given me, all that I need.

All: And I don't ever want it to end.

J: Because of you, I know I've found my strength again!

B: I feel connected!

E+J: Connected!

B: Protected!

E+J: Protected!

All: It's like you're standing right, with me all the time.

B: You hear me!

E+J: You hear me!

B: You're near me!

E+J: You're near me!

All: And everything else is gonna be alright. 'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie, connected. (connected, oooh connected inside)

Our pets loved this and then Emily flew over us followed by Buttercream and Princess, their wings move in a figure 8 motion like a humming bird so they make a small humming sound. Anyways fairy dust spread everywhere and the extra big room I dug for our pets, (Emily dug the personal rooms for each of them) was decorated with sparkles.

E+J: Every time, that I breathe, I can feel the energy. Reaching out flowing through, you to me and me to you. Wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am. Separate souls unified, touching at the speed of, light…light.

B: Ooh oh oh, whoa, oh.

E: I feel connected!

J: Connected!

E: Protected!

J: Protected!

All: It's like you're standing right, with me all the time. You hear me! (You hear me!) You're near me! ( you're near me!) And everything else is gonna be alright. Connected, (connected) Protected, (protected). It's like you're standing right with me all the time. You hear me, you're near me, and everything else is gonna be alright.

E+J: 'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.

All : Connected, connected inside, connected, connected inside.

B: Oh yeah!

That lifted our pet's spirits, we said goodbye then tiptoed back home. When we got back we were face to face with Dave and the chipmunks. Before we knew what happened, the boys had us pinned to the floor with our hands behind our backs. Well me and Britt anyways, Jeanette was still standing but her hands were kept behind her back by Simon.

Dave was tapping his foot, "Jeanette," he asked, "what were you and your sisters doing outside past your curfew?"

"Don't say a word Jeanette, say nothing at all." Brittany yelled before Alvin covered her mouth with his paw.

"Jeanette, don't give it away!" I pleaded, before Theodore covered my mouth.

"Jeanette, answer me now." Dave demanded with the chipmunks staring at the her. They all know that my sister never lies, and when she does, you notice.

"I uh, you see, we would tell you but it's really personal, so, bye." She said before attempting to get out of Simon's embrace.

She, of course, failed, and caused herself to almost fall.

"Jeanette it's not personal when you're in danger. Owls, raccoons, skunks, badgers, dogs, cats, or rabbits could hurt you." Dave argued.

I personally, got a bit offended when Dave said dogs, Emily wouldn't hurt me if her life depended on it. Once Dave said cats, I saw Brittany get annoyed, even though Princess wasn't necessarily a cat, she was part of the feline family. Jeanette though, got mad once Dave said rabbits. She and Buttercream were the closest out of me my sisters and our pets. She was about to lose it.

"Jeanette," I cried, "drop it."

"But-,"

"Just drop it or you're gonna blurt out the secret!" Brittany yelled.

Great, Brittany just admitted to hiding something, we're in trouble.

Jeanette's P.O.V.

**_'If I talk, my sisters will be mad, if not we might get kicked out. Think Jeanie, what is the best choice. Buttercream where are you, please help.'_**

I was desperate for escape I knew that if Buttercream came it would make matters worse. So I did the only thing I could, I passed out. Well not really I just faked it, Brittany's not the only good actress. I then felt myself being put on a couch then ice cold water on my face. I jumped up immediately but only succeeded in hitting the celing and blacking out.

When I awoke I couldn't see anything. I rubbed my eyes and figured out my glasses were no longer on my face. All I saw was different colored blurs mashed up together. Then I heard Dave's voice.

"You get them back when you answer my question." He said. 'Them' ment my glasses. I'm hopeless without my glasses, I'm as blind as a bat, I might as well be a bat. Which reminded me of my ticket out.

What only Buttercream knows, is that I may be as blind as a bat (it sounds a bit reduntant), but I somehow taught myself to use echolocation. I then decided to use my 'sixth sense' to find the stairs, then room, then my bed, then my spare glasses.

I stood up then fell backwards ending up on the couch again, this was because Dave softly pushed me back down. Then one thing came into focus, Buttercream, inside, by the sliding door, along with Emily, and Princess. (Well Emily and Princess were green and pink blurs)

They then used their wings to fly up to the fan then they teleported themselves to our lockets. That was the same way we lived with Ian without him noticing our pets. He never knew about the lockets either. They always seemed to dissapear when anyone else was around.

Anyway once Buttercream teleported to my locket my vision got better, and I felt a bit drowsy. I knew what was happening, Buttercream was taking over my mind.

It's not in a bad way though, Buttercream did this often to help me at times. Usually when I panic, Buttercream controls what I say or do and it always helps. She doesn't wear glasses though. She needs them but they always fall off her face. I got her a pair of contacts that make her eyes look brighter. Anyways you can sleep in them which is a relief. When Dave lets me and Simon go to the eye care doctor, I secretly bring Buttercream and get her her prescribed contacts.

I was lost in thought by the time "I" finished talking. I have no idea what Buttercream said but it worked. A few times though I heard Dave say, "Jeanette you're talking to a lamp." When we went to bed I told my sisters that Buttercream took over my mind. They told me that Buttercream said that they needed to go out side because that's what they always did with their mom. She also told Dave how we found her.

I later on asked Buttercream what happened through my dreams. Which is a way to communicate to her when she's in my locket. I then remembered that we didn't get to open them, oh well there's always tomorrow.

"Remember what you were told my dear, remember there will be trouble, but it is fate and you can't change it, this is your destiny." (evil laughter that sounded nothing like the person who was talking.) That was the last thing I heard before waking up screaming.

**Uh-oh, seems like something is trying to warn Jeanette. What is it about, why, and most importantly, when will it occur. -Hides in shadows-**

**Belle(my girl bunny): We can still see you.**

**Bunny(me): No you can't.**

**Buster(my boy bunny): I'm pretty sure we still can.**

**Belle: Yeah he's right.**

**Bunny: NO YOU FREAKING CAN'T! I'm right here, in the shadows and you can't see me. -crosses arms- -Buster and Belle run up to Bunny-**

**Belle&Buster: Yeah we can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Messages

Chapter 5: Messages

**In see you missed me, well here I am! This chapters kinda short, still don't really care. Do people even read this, or am I typing for no apparent reason. I am hoping for reviews so ENJOY the story and stay away from vegetables! Seriously, who invented those things?**

Brittany's P.O.V.

Jeanette probably woke the whole neighborhood. With her screaming I thought my eardrums would explode. We all tried calming her down but she woldn't stop screaming. Then I wispered to her that I would tell Dave about Buttercream if she didn't be quiet, that shut her up immediately.

But I earned myself a silent treatment, Well actually everyone. Jeanette kept quiet the whole day, which is sometimes normal for like, 30 minutes. Hours, we have a problem. Something was definainly wrong, everyone tried to make her talk in multiple ways, but she kept quiet. Only talking to herself or in other words Buttercream. Or talking only when necessary, but barely audible.

I got her to talk by the afternoon but she just kept repeating her fears, over and over again.

Even Dave was worried, we kept losing Jeanette then finding her in the tightest spaces, panicking. So as a result we took turns secretly watching her. But she was like those leprecauns, take your eyes off them for one second and they're gone.

**(A/N tip: leprecauns will invade the world before robots, they're evil I tell you, leprecuans are out to get us the world is gonna end! -runs out screaming- Belle: Yeah... on with the story)**

First early in the morning she got stuck at the top of the tree in our backyard. It took a while to get her down because she wouldn't let go of it until I threatened to burn her garden. I know it was mean but what choice did I have.

Next when I found a dog whistle I blew it, which made Jeanette collapse and start screaming for 5 minutes straight. Even though I only blew it for 5 seconds. I of course washed the whistle before I blew it.

Then when I lit a small fire outside she panicked and ran inside immediately. Then she stayed away from the oven and if her food was hot, (she didn't eat much anyway) she wouldn't eat until it cooled down.

When Alvin and I made a bet about how long the chipettes or chipmunks could last during a horror film, Eleanor hesitated then agreed, while Jeanette said "No." I kept begging 'till she agreed. Because I wanted to hear her talk and because if she didn't come I would lose immediately. (that was part of the bet too) Once the first blood scene came on she screamed, causing her and Simon's glasses to break. They had to get their spares and buy new ones the next day.

Then Alvin and I tried some spell to see if dark magic was real. Jeanette stayed dead away from the house for a straight 2 hours. We found her later in the middle of her flower garden hugging her knees mumbling something.

That was when she spoke a full statement to us. I had to resist the urge to start celebrating.

Theodore's P.O.V.

Jeanette had been quiet all day and I was getting worried. Usually she will be quiet for 30 minutes at the most but this was getting weird. She barely ate breakfast and Ellie an I cooked her favorite which was french toast. At lunch time she just stirred her soup and didn't say a word.

If someone isn't eating something is definetly wrong. I tried offering to make her favorite foods for her but she said it wasn't necessary and walked away. She would jump at the slightest noises and stayed away from anything red. Once Alvin came into the room she left. When I asked her if she wanted tomato soup she immediately said no.

She didn't even have any red flowers in her garden. When we found her there later she finally spoke to us on her own, but you could tell she had been crying.

"Before we left mom she told me, "Heights, dog whistles, fire, blood, dark magic. Stay away from all my sweet and you will succeed." I never knew what she ment, I never thought I would find out." Jeanette began. "But before I woke up screaming there was this voice in my head it told me, "Remember what you were told my dear, remember there will be trouble, but it is fate and you can't change it, this is your destiny." Then I heard some laughter it was creepy and weird. Then today I got stuck in a tree, **heights**, Brittany blew that **dog whistle**, then lit a **fire**, then that horror film had **blood**, and then that **dark magic** spell. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared." She said before softly crying. "I kept hiding because I didn't know what else to do."

We all just stared at her, we had no idea what she was going through, we just hoped it would clear up soon. Eleanor, Simon and I sat next to her and Alvin and Brittany started talking.

Alvin's P.O.V.

"Hey, what are those lockets for?" I asked Brittany.

"We don't know, our mom just gave them to us before we went to go get-,"

"BRITT!" Eleanor yelled.

"Oh, sorry"

"Go get what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Brittany replied.

"What."

"Nothing Alvin just drop it."

"Brittany, you better answer me or so help me I will-,"

"You'll what?" she demanded paws on her hips.

"You don't wanna know."

"I _do_ want to know, what will you do Alvin?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Britt, please stop. I'm not in the mood to hear your ridiculous arguments." Jeanette piped up from between Eleanor, Simon and Theodore. She had stopped crying a while after they sat next to her.

"Oh please Jean, he wouldn't hurt me if his life depended on it." Brittany replied confidently.

"Britt, please, for me, just this one time let the matter drop. I'm sad enough as it is I'm not in the mood for violence."

Brittany calmed down and unfolded her arms then went to go sit by Eleanor.

"Thank you." Jeanette replied, but by the way she said it though, you could tell she was hiding something. Something she didn't want Brittany to say. Man girls are weird, I didn't know how weird things were about to get…

**O..MI..GOSH, something is about to happen, good news, I'm still alive, bad news I have no idea what is going on in this story, it's too crazy for my brain, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Or witness what happens when I get shots, when I go to court you can tell the judge about how the doctor cut my skin with a strange needle with strange liquids, they're after me I tell you, THEY'RE AFTER MY SOUL! Get the pitchforks get the army, navy and marines, call NASA, I ain't goin' down without a fight!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairies and enemies

Chapter 6: Fairies and enemies

**Muahahaha I am better at these kinds of stories than my other ones, but now I will go drink hot chocolate even though it's midnight and I shouldn't even be on the computer. ENJOY!**

Jeanette's P.O.V.

Something was going on, I had no idea what it was. Then I realized my necklace was glowing. I looked at Simon and Eleanor who were next to me, they didn't seem to notice. The flowers curled around my ankles, the water hose was leaking lots of water but when Dave tried to fix it, it splashed him, the air then got a bit colder.

I then remembered the wings. I now realized something. Me and my sisters, were _fairies_. That explains the wings, the strange fears and addictions, the weird things happening, the strange abilities. For now this was my theory, Buttercream had a lot of explaining to do because now, I was mad.

Buttercream and I had always did everything together. Most of the time she was in my locket or when no one was around just following me around. I had told her everything, I even atmitted my crush on Simon,(bad idea to play truth or dare with her) but she had been keeping a big seceret. And the fact that she would keep something like this from me was devestating, horrible. I needed answers, now and fast. As this was going through my head the flowers wrapped themselves around my feet, the hose was squirting water at me, Ellie, Si, and Theo, (Brittany ran off once a drop hit her) but I wasn't wet, and the air got even colder, but I was perfectly fine. Did I see snow?

I stood up and ran inside with tears running down my cheeks. I opened the air vent and climbed inside. Buttercream came out a while later, she was the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

"How could you keep a secret this big from me Buttercream?" I asked her. "I've told you everything that's gone on in my life, I even sang a song about you being there for me no matter what. And you have the nerve to keep this from me, why?"

I knew she knew what I was talking about. When she is in my locket she can hear all of my thoughts. But she would block the sound when I asked her to. I rubbed my necklace and she would know when to start listening again.

"Jeanette if this was my choice I would've told you much sooner, right when you bought me." she said, "But it wasn't my choice to make, if I told you, I would die and you would dissapear from the Earth. It would be like you were never born. Another being would take your place, I could live with me dying, well logically I can't, but you dissapearing, I'm supposed to protect you."

I looked up from my knees to see Buttercream with that sparkle in her eyes that means she's telling the truth.

"Sorry, I just-," I stopped, "can you tell me now that I'm 12?" I asked hopefully. Buttercream shook her bunny rabbit head.

"Nope, you have to find out for yourself." She responded.

"Well can you at least tell me why you, Emily, and Princess have those cords around your legs"

The cords around our pets hind legs had just appeared one day. I offered to take them off but each pet said no. I was desperate to find this out by the time I was seven. 5 years, more secrets.

"No, N to the O no, no, no."

"Why not?" I whined, I knew I sounded like a baby but I had to know.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Buttercream answer me."

"I did."

"Haven't you been keeping enough from me" I snapped. I had no idea what was going on, and the one person that I knew I could get answers from wouldn't say a word.

"Look," she said paws on her hips, "I can't tell you anything that has to do with the subject but I will tell you this. Danger is near, so as a result, you have to tell the chipmunks and Dave about me, Princess, and Emily."

"What? No way! Me and my sisters promised not to put you in danger." I argued.

"Well if you don't you will be putting yourself in danger. You know I already told Dave about your mother dying and how you saw her. If you don't tell them, I will." And with that she dissapeared into my locket.

"Jeanette, Jeanette where are you. Please come out, we're all worried." I heard a voice call.

"I'm in here Simon!" I called back.

Moments later, he was crawling towards me because I refused to come out.

"What's bothering you Jeanette," he asked, "I can tell somethings bothering you, so don't play dumb." He said while standing next to me.

"I… I'll tell you later Simon, I promise." I replied.

"Okay," he replied then walked away, "Jeanette?" he asked right before he left.

"Yes." I answered.

"Promise me this will clear up soon, we're all really worried about you."

"Don't worry Simon, it will."

He smiled before he left.

**_'See,'_** I heard Buttercream say, **_'I told you he likes you Jeanie.'_**

**_'Shut up, you're definatly, a psycopath.'_**

**_'Simon and Jeanette, sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n, owww, knock it off will ya.'_**

**_'Why B.C., how could you accuse me of such a horrid thing.'_**

**_'This is the second time you've hit me over a song, and flicking the locket while I'm inside counts.'_**

**_'Buttercream, I can't believe, you of all people, or animals, or whatever, would accuse me of being violent.'_**

"Jeanette. Can you come out please." Dave asked inturupting my thoughts (I was winning).

**_'No you weren't.'_**

**_'Quiet.'_**

I walked out and sat on the armchair, everyone else sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room, staring at me. I felt a bit uncomfortaable so I stared at my hands. My sisters knew what I was nervous about but didn't know why. I then felt myself fall a bit drowsy, Buttercream was taking over my mind.

**_'No, B.C., don't worry I got this, I just got to find the right moment.'_**

**_'Okay, if you say you got this I believe you. Just remember, don't, panic'_**

**_'Don't worry B.C. I know what I am doing'_**

She turned off her ability to hear my thoughts. I took a deep breath.

"Meandmysistershavebeenkeepingpets." I said quickly hoping Dave didn't understand. My wish was granted. But when there is someone else in the family that has practicing to understand it when people talk fast for collage, you're outta luck.

"What?" Dave asked.

"She said her and her sisters were, keeping… pets" Simon said. I know why he hesitated, he knew Dave was about to lose it.

**_"WHAT?!" _**Dave screamed. It sounded more like 'wat' then 'what'.

"Jeanette!" Brittany yelled.

"You promised." Eleanor said quietly.

At this moment, our pets came out of our lockets. Emily and Princess were shooting me death glares. I didn't care, I was already crying.

Buttercream tugged a bit on her ribbons, Emily tightened her hair/ear ties and Princess fixed her tiara. Small adjustments they had to make to their acessories which allowed others to understand them.

"Don't be mad at Jeanie, I'm the one who told her to tell them." Buttercream defended.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"It's not my question to answer." Buttercream said.

"Why?" Eleanor inquired.

"Dark magic," Emily yelped then she started talking rapidly, "that's why we have the cords around our legs they contain evil beings we had to fight to keep y'all safe I'm sorry we couldn't tell you when you were 6 we would've but Princess is the oldest and she said no I would've said something but I couldn't Princess wouldn't let me I'm so so so so so so so sorry please forgive me and blame Princess."

"Don't drag me into this," Princess complained.

Eleanor's P.O.V.

"Please Dave," Jeanette pleaded.

"No"

"But Dave-,"

"No means no Jeanette you absolutly cannot keep the pets."

Jeanette then let a few tears roll down her face. I sighed knowing that if Dave took our pets away Jeanette would take it the hardest. One time when we tried to keep her away from Buttercream for a day when she was 4, she panicked and wouldn't come out of her room or unlock the door. When we finally did she was sitting on the floor hugging her knees and she had dark circles around her eyes. When Buttercream's not around she's a completely different person. She has no one to talk to and that's what stresses her out.

"Mr. Seville," Buttercream piped up, "I know you don't want us around, but if we go to the streets the chipettes come with us."

"Absolutely not. I know you are trying to protect the girls but I can't take care of 9 animals. It's too much, look I need you to understand that-,"

"No," Buttercream said firmly, " you need to understand, the chipettes stay with us, okay, we've been living in your backyard in the tunnels Eleanor and Emily dug. The chipettes go to the streets with us or we stay and that's final, I'm sorry Mr. Seville but the girls go where we go and there is nothing you can do about it. Us pets can take care of our selves, we don't really need supervision, but the girls stay, with, us."

Dave was clearly taken aback by what Buttercream had just said, "You can stay." He confirmed.

I was so happy and Emily put her paws together in happiness, she spun around but accidenally hit me. I then ran into a wall, my wings came out but I didn't notice. When I thought I was running I was actually flying. Emily tried to warn me but I didn't notice that either.

General P.O.V.

5 minutes later Dave was on the floor fainted.

"Has this happened before?" Jeanette inquired.

"Yeah, when he first met us." Simon answered.

"Was it after he heard you talk."

"No, after Alvin dropped a glass jar on his head."

"What was that years ago?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah but-," Theodore started.

"How is that gonna help us now?!" Brittany and Princess asked at the same time.

"Two Brittany's, just what the world needs." Alvin said sarcasticaly.

"HEY!"

"So what's with the wings?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, we would tell you but we don't understand either." Eleanor answered.

Evryone turned to Jeanette who was talking to a humming bird. She was talking about something about how she would later plant some flowers humming birds were attracted to, but no red ones because of her phobia of blood. Her wings were out and glowing a bit.

"You have a phobia of blood?" Brittany asked.

" Yeah, no one knew except Destiny, Buttercream, Amethyst, and… Simon."

"So you can tell him but not me."

"He found a picture of mom and it just came up."

"Fine, do you know why we have wings."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the smartest one here. Simon's as dumb as a rock." Alvin stated.

"Says the munk who got an F in math." Simon argued.

"I got an A too."

" You hacked into the system."

"But I got an A."

"But you got below a B in every other class."

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid."

"You said that, not me."

Alvin then lunged at his brother but Simon pushed him off, the two started wrestling.

"Do they always do this?" Buttercream asked.

"When it's not Alvin and Simon it's Alvin and Brittany." Eleanor replied.

At that moment Jeanette screamed. Everyone turned to her to find a ring of water around her. She carefully put her hand over it and the water began to float, then it turned into ice. She shrieked again but this time her necklace started to glow along with her wings but they were brighter.

"Okay my theory is that we're fairies but I can't be so sure _someone_ won't answer any of my questions." Jeanette said looking at her rabbit.

"Well if I knew that was your theory I would've answered" Buttercream defended.

"You can hear my thoughts."

"Oh, yeah, blame it on the bunny."

"Isn't that the name of a song." Theodore asked.

"No. Well Buttercream is my theory correct or you can't tell me that either."

"Your theory is correct." She replied.

"Are you serious, fairies don't exsist, it's a total myth." Alvin said.

"Well how do you explain this oh, great and powerful weirdo" Brittany demanded. She flew up then she hovered in front of Alvin, she then lit a fire let herself become enchanted by it, then stepped in it. She sat there for a while then she stepped out unharmed.

"It's obviously a prank you're pulling on us, that was the _worst _performance ever."

At this moment Brittany's locket was glowing like crazy. Eleanor's and Jeanette's started to glow as well. There was a flash of pink, purple, and green. The girls were now floating. Their eyes glowing a bit, and their wings were now folded out like a moth.

"Brittany Miller, Fire and Beauty. Special ability, to make clones. Holds the Dragon Gem. She is half dragon and her heart is where the gem lies." A voice said, Brittany's eyes started to glow. No electric blue, white, or black. Just a vibrant pink colour. "Fairy pet, Princess Pinkalicious, a fairy cheetah cub. No matter how old this cub will stay a cub to protect Brittany for eternity."

"Jeanette Miller, Water, Ice, and Nature. Special ability, casting spells. Holds the Ever Gem. When she was born, each of her cells were from a different species. She is part every animal to walk the earth. The Ever Gem lies in her pure heart." Another voice said, Jeanette's eyes were glowing a vibrant purple. "Fairy pet, Buttercream Sunshine Marshmallow Sundae. She will always stay a bunny to protect the girl for eternity."

"Eleanor Miller," yet another voice said. "Earth and Air. Special ability, bringing inanimate objects to life. She holds the Laughter Gem. She was born when 1,000,000 people laughed at the same time. The gem lives in her joyous heart. Fairy pet, Emily Jellybean. She will stay a puppy for all of eternity, to protect the fairy girl." Eyes, a pretty spring green.

"These girls were chosen to protect their kind but remember danger is near, and magic is always near no matter what the circumstances. All hail the princesses!" All three voices said. There was a bright white light and then it disapeared. The voices were gone and the chipettes were lying on the floor. In the same dresses that they wore on their birthday. Their wings were glowing brightly.

Just before the magical ceremony Dave had woken up, and now he was astonished. The girls woke up groaning and the chipmunks rushed to their sides.

"Okay fairies are real, I take back what I said." Alvin said immediately.

"NO!"

"STOP IT!"

"GET BACK!"

All 7 turned to see the pets messing with the cords around their legs. They cords then busted and 3 back lights came out.

"It's good to be back!" one of the beings called out.

"This is much better than being cooped up in a cord wrapped around something's leg!" another declared.

"I feel so free!" the third agreed.

The lights gained form, before each chipette stood a double, but these girls, were skunks. The first one was wearing a hot pink shirt that showed off her belly with a blood red heart on it that looked like it was dripping . She was also wearing a blood red skirt. The second one was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow star, her skirt was a darker shade of blue with black stripes. The third was wearing a dark green shirt with a black lightning bolt on it, her skirt was neon green. All three had bangs like the chipettes but their jet black hair fell around their shoulders.

"Hello low lives, miss us?" the first one said.

"Oh right," the second declared. "we haven't introduced ourselves to the diva, crybaby, and fatty."

"Oh please, the dumb things won't remember us anyway. We could just kill them now, they wouldn't even remember they were alive. But, it wouldn't be as much fun as it was killing their mom." the third replied. All 3 started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

The chipettes stared at the rude girls with surprised expressions on their faces. They barely met the skunks and they were already being mean. _And _they **_killed_ **their _mother_, the pets had some serious explaining to do.

"I'm Whitney." The first stated while pointing to herself.

"I'm Janet." The next introduced while looking at her nails.

"And I'm Elizabeth." The third said while crossing her arms.

"We're the Skunkettes! Welcome to your doom!" all three girls cried.

They started glowing, there was a flash of light then those evil beings left. The girls were really scared, all three of them looked astonished. They were in trouble. BIG TROUBLE! They just didn't know how much.

**CLIFHANGER! OMG who the heck invented these things, they're so fun. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, YOU MAY NEVER ESCAPE MY ADORABLENESS. BTW, when Buttercream said "Blame it on the bunny" I was honestly thinking of that song 'blame it on the boogie.'**

**-Don't blame it on sunshine, don't blame it on moonlight, don't blame it on good times, blame it on the boogie- from blame it on the boogie by Jackson 5.**


	7. Chapter 7: Powers and more secrets

Chapter 7: Powers and More Secrets

**Heeeyy, sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop turned completely against me... like my locker at school. Anyways I must go beg my science teacher to let me bring my bunnies to school so as they say in Bunnyworld on with the story... or is it give me candy or die... I'll figure out L8R.**

Jeanette's P.O.V.

I just stared at where Janet used to be. Next thing I know, I'm panicking in a corner. Buttercream found me first, Simon came later on.

"Hey Jean, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I looked up and smiled, "You just did." I replied.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically before sitting next to me. "Was Butterscotch Pudding an excuse for Buttercream." It sounded like he wanted to ask something else but didn't know how. Me and my sisters figured out how to send mind messages to each other when we were little. I could read Simon's mind if I wanted to, I want to, but I don't think I should, should I, because right now I'm wondering what's going on inside is head.

"Oh, now I'm being replaced?" Buttercream demanded obviously upset.

"Yes," I said to Simon, "and _you_ were there Buttercream." I replied directing the last statement to my bunny.

"I'm not even scotch colored I'm cream. Butter_cream, _I'm not even pudding, I'm a sunshine marshmallow sundae." She said back.

I giggled, "It sounds funny when you say it."

"_You_ named me." She mumbled something else that sounded like. 'Well actually Queen Eloise did'

"I was 3." I argued.

"You two are being ridiculous." Simon stated.

"Says the guy who argued and fought with his brother over grades." Buttercream shot back.

"Hey, why am I being criticized."

"Because."

"Because what."

"Just because, come on Jeanie we need to practice your powers."

Buttercream's P.O.V.

I knew Jeanette was kinda upset at what I didn't tell her, but I let it drop. Mostly because there was one more thing that I knew she didn't know but she knew I knew it and she knew the topic but she knew I wasn't ready to tell her, but she knew I knew what was on her mind, and the whole story too.

"Okay step 1, flying. Spread your wings and think happy thoughts while believing you can fly. Now go."

This part was the easiest for them to do. Next we worked on strengths or things that help your powers. Brittany's were fire, jewels, beauty, dragons, bright lights, being surrounded by others, flammable objects, summer time and the color pink. Jeanette's were water, ice, animals, winter time, skating, technology, and the colors blue and purple. Eleanor's were grass, open air, dirt, gardens, sports, cooking, spring time, wind, and the color green.

Then we worked on weaknesses or things that decrease your powers or freak you out. Brittany's main weakness is water. Her others are bad clothing, ice and some inflammable liquids. Jeanette's main weakness was fire. The others were blood, heights, dark magic, hot days, lack of water around her, being dehydrated, violence, loud, shrill noises, and sharp objects. Eleanor's main weakness was also fire. Her others were weed killers, vacuums, lawn mowers, tight spaces, no sun, and lack of grass around her.

After that, me, Princess, and Emily helped the girls with their special abilities. Soon they had mastered important moves and abilities.

Now all I have to do is tell Jeanette the hard part. The reason her mother is dead.

Dave is letting us stay for now so we have a place to live that's not underground. I didn't mind living underground though I mean why would I, I'm a rabbit for crying out loud.

Eleanor's P.O.V.

Emily looked nervous all day, I asked Jeanette if she knew why. She said that they were keeping something else from us and had to tell us later, and were scared because they didn't know how we would react. I was a little confused, what else did they have to tell us? We already knew we were fairies and had powers and held special gems. What else was there to find out?

I stood there with my mouth wide open. Jeanette already ran out of the room crying and Simon ran after her. (Those two would make a great couple someday) But when Buttercream tried to go after them Dave told her to stay, Jeanette was frustrated with her bunny, and had yelled something about Buttercream not trusting her with any thing anymore and how Buttercream was becoming vain. Jeanette is not someone who would say that but I know she regretted it. Buttercream was now lying on the ground trying to find out what to do she eventually went under the couch and wouldn't come out.

Brittany had her head in her knees and was crying. Alvin was next to her rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. She wouldn't even look at Princess.

My mom died because once a fairy goes to get a fairy pet, their parents are forced to stay by magic. They then have to battle their kid's mortal enemies. My mom took care of us alone, no dad. So she didn't stand a chance against 3 evil beings. The skunkettes cast a spell on her, one so that if we find her body we will be free of them, if not they will always haunt us forever. Our pets defeated them, but now that they escaped, our lives were at stake. We could have arrived in time to help our mom but our pets panicked and caused that deer to follow us, the grass to get me, and the hobos to try and eat Brittany. They had always known about our enemies, and they knew they would attack us again.

They said that we didn't even know how to use our powers, so we would just die. They then told us that our magic was a bit unstable, so according to our emotions our magic would react in a strange way, but now that we were 12, we could handle it better. They later figured out about the magic gems we hold and realized we would've been able to save our mom.

I myself was in shock, tears started to roll down my cheeks, and before I knew it I was crying. Theodore who was next to me suggested we go into the kitchen to make and bake a pie. This cheered me up a bit but this was the first time I did my favorite hobby without Emily in my locket, she was in the living room, feeling ashamed.

As we made the crust I started to feel a bit better, but I was still upset at how Emily slept at night knowing this secret was being kept from me. The secret not only on _how_ my mom died, but _why._

Emily and I were like two peas in a pod, peanut butter and jelly, and bread and butter. Without one there's no other, no fun, no excitement, no... no life.

"Hey, she probably has a good reason, I mean I don't like seeing other people sad. Maybe she didn't want you to be sad." Theodore said like he could read my thoughts.

"I know but, why would she not tell me this. I mean, I at least expected Buttercream to tell Jeanette. Those two are inseparable. They always do things together, no matter what."

"Hey, look on the bright side of things, at least she's not evil."

"Yeah, she wouldn't hurt me if her life depended on it. Never, not ever, forever."

"That's the spirit Ellie, come on we can make key lime pie, your favorite."

"Thanks Theo, I appreciate it." I kissed him on the cheek, and we got to work, I swear, he was red the whole time.

I then heard faint singing and guessed Jeanette was reading while playing music again. Then minutes later I heard Britt say "Thanks Alvin." for a weird reason.

For some reason, my mind drifted to Celeste, a gardener I do volunteer work for. She is very nice but I feel like I've seen her before me and my sisters came to America. It's déjà vu for certain. She seems to glow a bit every time I near her. I don't know why though, it seems like she is connected to me somehow. When I first met Celeste she didn't run away screaming "RAT!" she was exited to meet me even though she didn't know who the chipettes were, she even payed me for doing a great job. (wasn't supposed to but did, it was from her paycheck. I said no but she hid it in the back of my dress. Dave thought I stole the money, now _that_ is just cold) she is the only human to know about Emily before Dave, I bring her to the garden often. Then I realized something, that voice that introduced me and my powers sounded exactly like _Celeste._

Jeanette's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed crying, I knew Buttercream kept a few secrets about me and my sisters being fairies. But this secret, our pets could've told us whenever they wanted to. But they had to pick the time where our lives were at stake and I was freaking out about 100 things. (well 12 to be exact.)

She now had me concerned exactly how many things was she hiding, and when will she understand that she can always trust me. I then opened the window so I could sing to lift my spirits. My three sparrow friends Molly, Holly, and Polly, who spoke English helped.

J: Three little birds, sat on my window.

M,H,P: and they told me I don't need to worry.

J: Summer came like cinnamon.

All: so sweet. Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Soon enough I was dancing with them during the song.

J: Maybe sometimes we got it wrong but it's alright. The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same. Oh, don't you hesitate.

This is when the girls flew around me making me twirl. My dress went up a bit but I didn't really care.

All: Girl put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead let your hair down. (go ahead and) Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, you go ahead let your hair down.

M,H,P: your gonna find yourself somewhere somehow.

They sound cute together. They all have strong voices despite the fact that they're smaller than me.

J: Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lonely.

All: Sipping tea at the bar by the road side.

P: Just relax, just relax

J: Don't let those other boys,

All: fool you, gotta love that afro hairdo.

J: Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid but it's alright. The more you stay the same, the more things seem to change. Oh, don't you think it's strange.

All: Girl put your records on tell me your favorite song. You go ahead let your hair down. (go ahead and) Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. You go ahead let your hair down.

J: 'twas more that I could take, pity for pity's sake. Some nights kept me awake.

All: I thought that I was stronger.

J: When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer.

M: Do what you want to.

All: Girl put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead let your hair down. (go ahead and) Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead let your hair down. Girl put our records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead let your hair down. (go ahead and) Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead let your hair down.

H: Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere somehow.

Even though singing cheered me up I was still devastated. I sat down again then Molly flew up to me.

"You're boyfriend's here." She whispered before the three girls disappeared through the window giggling.

I turned my head to see Simon standing in the doorway. He had a surprised expression on his face. I still can't tell the difference between amazed and laugh worthy.

I turned away and blushed, then I did what I really didn't want to do. I cried, our mom always loved hearing us sing. She sometimes wanted me to sing lead to songs that relate to me, but I always refused due to stage fright. I only sang by myself when no one was around or when only Buttercream was present.

We needed help, I needed the most. I was healing the slowest from our pets keeping secrets. Buttercream was my first best friend, my sisters, automatically count.

The night my mom died, she was there to help me, she's the reason I love science. She taught me that the world was full of wonders, when I was sad at any time she would always pick me back up. Buttercream was always there for me. Now, when I needed her most, I couldn't even look at her and not break down crying.

Simon sat next to me then embraced me, I buried my head into his chest, except for me crying, there was no other sound in the room.

"Maybe Buttercream had a good reason not to tell you. I mean, maybe she didn't want you to get really upset. She's known you since you were 3, she probably knew how you were going to react." He said calmly.

Right now, that was the only thing that made sense. He was right, I knew that for a fact, I just didn't want to accept it.

"I know but, she could have told us at anytime." I told him while lifting my head. "I've told her everything, and she _chose_ not to tell me. She didn't want to, there has been things I don't want to tell her but I always do. I always tell the girl secrets, life problems, and worries, but she can't tell me something like this, when she wouldn't die and I wouldn't disappear. She could've told me but she didn't." I said before crying again.

"Well, why don't you talk to her, or you could sing. You have a beautiful voice, you know. You should sing lead instead of Brittany." He replied.

By this time I was bright red, I liked the compliments, but those being delivered from him instead of Buttercream for the millionth time, made me feel a bit different about them. I figured out that all fairies glow no matter what, the color depends on your emotions. My glow is always a vibrant purple color, but only the people that know you're a fairy can see it. Right now my glow was hot pink.

"I would sing but I don't like to sing lead when other people are around, or in front of anyone except Butterscotch." I said giggling a bit, my tears had stopped and the glow went down a bit. I was totally unprepared for what he said next. (this time more than when he was looking at my sketches.) What I heard right after I said that, I wasn't surprised.

"It's Butter_cream_!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'm coming there right now. So, I can write my name on your _forehead. _Maybe then you'll remember it."

"I can't see my forehead Buttercream, how am I supposed to remember something I can't see."

She never appeared, I don't exactly know why.

"Then you would be mad at me if I posted this on the internet." Simon said holding up his phone, I then realized he had videotaped me singing with my friends. We all had small cell phones our sizes. We all had I-phone 5's they were kinda complicated but I always liked something to challenge my mind. Anyway I'm not embarrassed I'm just really shy, and 'don't really come out of my shell when it comes to singing' or whatever Buttercream calls it.

I reached, for it _and_ tackled him using water, (I can make sure certain things don't get wet, in this case, the phone) I even hit him with a pillow when he wasn't paying attention. **(invisibility spell, comes in handy when boys are just being mean, cast the spell then whack them on the side of the face when they're not paying attention)** But Simon being stronger, faster, _and_ taller than me didn't help. I eventually gave up and blew my hair out of my face. I glared at him until he gave me his phone. I deleted the video, then he chuckled and held up his video camera. I was ready to attack him with poisonous snakes.

He then laughed and promised not to show it to anyone. I told him that if it ends up on the internet he wouldn't wake up in the morning. He walked away but right before he left I quickly kissed him on the nose, he was definitely a brighter color of red than I was. Right now I wondered if he actually liked me, oh, well, only time will tell.

I then started drawing a picture of me and Buttercream when we were five. I felt a bit better about Buttercream, I figured I would talk to her later, the picture was a 'sorry' present. Buttercream says my drawings look realistic, some of them I hate but Buttercream had always loved them.

Then my mind drifted to a certain doctor I go to for me and Buttercream, Belle, she's the one who gets Buttercream's contacts. She also works at an actual lab, and since I'm famous and her friend, I can get in and bring one friend for free. Usually it's Simon, Buttercream's a secret, remember. We still have to keep her a secret even though Dave knows about her. He figured out she always tags along in my locket. Belle is the only human who knew about my bunny before Dave. She though, is really familiar, it's like déjà vu.

But I can't remember where she's from. She has an Austrailian accent and is very kind, if only I could remember where I've seen her. Her voice sometimes appers in my dreams. It's creepy but I like the woman anyway.

Wait, the voice that was introducing me and my powers,. (Simon took a video for all of us to see, it was me and my sisters, Buttercream then put the video on a micro chip and deleted it from his camera. Note to self: check his phone) Anyways that voice sounded like Belle, along with the one who gave me the warning in my dream. Buttercream said that the secret about our mom dying was the last of them, was it?

Brittany's P.O.V.

Princess, a girl I never expected to keep secrets. She seems so sweet and open, if something looks bad on me, she'll tell me, thus, saving me from embarrassment. We go to the salon, mall, movies, and spa together, she's even willing to fight Alvin for me. A guy I never expected to help me at this time. My sisters left with the other chipmunks. Our pets were in Dave's room and wouldn't come out. He went in a moment later leaving me with Alvin.

Alvin sat next to me not knowing what to say. The crying had stopped for a moment, but I was about to start again knowing no one would help me.

"Well," he began 5 minutes after the pets went away. I was on the couch with my head in my knees. "She probably didn't want you to react in a bad way, so that's why she kept it from you."

"So now you're taking sides?" I asked, I know it was mean but I was upset. "Sorry," I said apoligetically, "I'm just really upset, and on top of that I have a spa appointment in an hour and Princess was supposed to come with me, I don't even have enough time to get ready. I have to postphone it until tomorrow, we got the _special._"

I'm positive I saw him roll his eyes but I dropped it.

I didn't know what to do and I couldn't turn to anyone else that I knew would understand. Everyone says Alvin is just a double of me. I need to see for myself, Jeanette will tease me about him but once I brought up Simon she would shut up. Ellie keeps trying to set up dates for us and ways we can spend time together but just mentioning Theodore won't make her be quiet. I have to re-write her plans with her and Theodore in it. But something they would enjoy doing instead of me and Alvin, when she reviewed them afterwards she was pure white.** (if that was possible.)**

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked Alvin.

"It depends, is it your major crush on the macho man of awesomeness." He asked while pointing to himself.

"Yeah, that guy from the football team is dreamy." I replied. "No, it's about my powers."

"Oh, what about them?"

"Do you think I might accidentally kill my sisters one day?"

Alvin looked absolutely shocked. "Why would you think that?"

I sighed, he obviously didn't pay attention when we were training. "Both of my sister's main weaknesses are fire, Princess explained to me that your main weakness reduces your age, and deletes your memory, I could kill them, or worse."

"Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I would just focus on keeping my siblings alive. Those skunks looked like troule."

"Yeah, thanks Alvin," I said before going to Dave's room to talk to Princess. Before I left though I kissed Alvin on the nose.

Once I got to Dave's room I saw Buttercream racing out yelling something about her name and how she would write it on Jeanette's forehead so she would remember. Then I saw Princess and Emily get her then literally drag her back in while she was struggling.

I decided to wait a while so I ran back and practiced my powers outside. Jeanette and Buttercream found a spell that creates a sheild so we are invisible. But if people see us using our powers that don't already know, they forget instantly, then are teleported home, I gotta say that's actually very useful.

My mind set on the person who owns the salon that does all of my spa treatments. Her name is Alana and she was also a model. It is serious déjà vu, I know this for a fact. I swear I saw her hazel eyes the night my mom died. Or anytime I was in danger now that I think about it. Something was going on, she always gives me free treatments and is the only human to know about Princess before Dave, her spa treatments are free too (Princess's not Dave's). Alana sometimes has a smile stuck to her face to be nice, but her smile for me always seems real. Her voice sounded a bit, magical in a way. I then realized, that voice of Alana's was the one who introduced my powers and me. I ran inside only to collide with my sisters.

**Belle: OMIGOSH, this is crazy. Oh, BTW Bunny is in time-out so I'm taking over the author's note.**

**Ok, let me explain a few things about the girls powers.**

**Brittany: She can create a double of almost anything, she can create and control fire, or make things hotter. She can also decorate a room in seconds, and dress people up by touching the outfit then the person/animal. She will get a new power when her gem activates, no spoilers.**

**Jeanette: She is the ony one who can cast spells, she just can't do anything that involves other special abilities, she can create and control water and/or ice freeze water, and she can make things colder. She can also change into any animal and talk to any animal. One more thing, the power Nature has to do with animals while Earth has to do with the Earth, the reason the flowers curled around Jeanette's ankles was because she is part butterfly and hummingbird. The flowers rely on those animals to grow. Anyways she can only turn into a bunny, when her gem gets activated her powers will be more advanced. **

**Eleanor: She can make anything come to life but she controls them. She can summon and control vines, grass, and rock. She can create winds and tornados, she can also use winds to bring stuff to herself. When her gem gets activated she will also gain a new power, but her magic will be a bit more advanced. You didn't really think I was gonna tell you her new power did you? **

**Bunny: Did you really think I was ****_that_**** forgetful, geez ****_why_**** do you underestimate me. -wipes tear from cheek- How could you critisize a bunny loving, adorably psychotic, candy crazy little girl. WHY! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS TOURCHER, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL TORCHER RIGHT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! -breaks down into over reacted crying then runs into a wall- **

**Belle: You're supposed to be in time out.**

**Buster: -comes in and looks at Bunny- Yeeaaah, we need to take her to a doctor.**

**Belle: You do realize that she crashed the car into the house right?**

**Buster:** **_WHAT!_** **My Pokemon cards and brand new Minecraft game's in there.**

**Belle: -points outside- Hey look, Bunny's driving... oh, nevermind... we need two doctors now.**

**Bunny: BTW I may be a girl but I adore Pokemon... I just don't watch the show. I have a Pokemon handbook and some Pokemon cards and one golden card. As for Minecraft, I belive it's just a whole bunch of box people killing stuff. Anyone who can guess my 5 favoritest Pokemon Gets a prize! You only get one hint for each Pokemon. PM me if you think you've got them, then you will get your hints. ****DON'T JUDGE ME! DON'T CRITASIZE ME EITHER CRITISIZERERS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Human guardians

Chapter 8: Human Guardians

**Hiii, this is the last chapter. I know what you're thinking, How is this the last chapter with all of this mumbo jumbo. Well you have to read to find out. Probably my longest chapter, might be some typos.**

General P.O.V.

"Alana is a fairy!"

"Belle is a fairy!"

"Celeste is a fairy!"

All three girls said this at the same time so they didn't quite understand each other.

"What?!" they asked at the same time. "DAVE COME QUICK IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Dave ran in with a panic look on his face, all girls started talking all at once.

"Okay okay not at once, one at a time, Jeanette?"

"I need to go to the laboratory now." She answered.

"But I need to go to the garden." Eleanor argued.

"What?! I need to go to the salon." Brittany said crossing her arms.

"Okay why do you need to go?" Dave asked the trio.

"Because they're fairies." All three girls said at the same time yet again.

"Who's a fairy?" Dave asked, the girls were starting to confuse him. The boys and the pets came in at this time.

Jeanette took a deep breath. "You know how when those voices introduced our powers they sounded a bit familiar." Dave nodded indicating she go on. "Well, it turns out that those voices belonged to some girls we know, Alana, from the salon, Belle, from the lab, and Celeste from the garden. We need to go to the individual places to see for ourselves. But we have to ask you first because of your strict rule. So, can we go?" she asked hopefully.

Princess, Buttercream, and Emily flew up to their owners, then shrunk themselves to fit on the girls heads. (They are always a bit smaller than Eleanor)

"We'll watch over them." Princess stated. All six girls widened their eyes for emphasis, then tilted their heads, with their bottom lip quivering and a single tear from each.

"Dave let them go, all three of the girls they're looking for are all hot." Alvin said.

"Fine," Dave concluded ignoring Alvin's statement. "tomorrow."

All girls cheered and flew off.

"Wait, so if I do the same begging face as them, I can get me an actual monster truck?" Alvin asked Dave.

"No." he said before going to the backyard. "AAAAALLLLVVIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Salon

"Uh, I have an appointment for two with Alana, Brittany Miller."

"Miller, Miller, ah yes is your friend here with you?"

"Yes."

"Then you two may go in."

**_'It's a good thing she didn't ask to see me.'_**

**_'You got that right Princess, look there's Alana, she has a lot of questions to answer.'_**

**_'Mmm hmm, let's go.'_**

Brittany rubbed her locket for good luck then remembered she still hasn't opened it. She would when she got back home, with her sisters. Everything is fun as a trio. She found the room designed for her and Princess and went in. Alana was reading a fashion magazine when the two showed up.

"You finally figured out I'm a "fairy" and you want an explanation, well, I will do just that." Alana said not even looking up from her magazine. "You see all fairies except for the never-fairies, come from a world called Fairyopolis. Now each fairy is in a group, there is a fairy pet, an animal fairy, an element sprite, and a spirit sprite. You each see each other as guardians but you are protected and you protect. I knew you two were my animal companions but I wanted you to figure out for yourselves, as for the element sprite, I am afraid I can't tell you."Alana stated, "The messages will appear in _my _dreams, I'm no element sprite, I am just a spirit sprite I sometimes appear in your dreams, I have wings but my only powers would be getting into your dreams and casting spells. Unlike you though, I come from a world called Spritana where all sprites come from.

"Okay, wa-wait, so you're saying that even though me and my sisters are from Australia, we come from an entirely different planet?" Brittany questioned.

"No, a different world, you are still on the planet Earth, it just has many different realms." Alana answered. "I'll explain more later, how about before the spa treatment, today, we go shopping."

"I love how you think, come on girls we have got a date with fashion." Princess said before slipping back into Brittany's locket.

"That locket, where did you get it?" Alana asked as they left the store.

"It's super cute right? My mom gave it to me."

"Be careful."

"What? What do you-,"

**_'Britt, super adorbs dress at 5:00.'_**

**_'I'm on it.'_**

After shopping and the spa the two went home.

Laboratory

"Okay just sign here, here, and here. You may go in, you're not bringing your friend today"

"No I really need to ask a question to someone here and it's private"

"Okay, if you're looking for Belle she's in the astronomy room."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

**_'Do you see her Buttercream?'_**

**_'No, Jeanie make a left here.'_**

**_'Why didn't you tell me about mom?'_**

**_'When it comes to you and blood, things don't turn out well.'_**

**_'Fine, look there she is.'_**

**_'Kk'_**

Jeanette ran up to Belle, who was looking at a piece of an asteroid.

"Hay Jeanie, can you study this while I go look at some ice and rocks from Mars?" Belle inquired

"Sure but can I ask you something?"

"If it's about me being a spirit sprite, my shift ends in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

**_'She knows why you're here, well, study this for 15 minutes and then you can fire questions at her.'_**

**_'Hey, what would happen if the water just came to me. Like the extra bottles they use for experiments.'_**

**_'I dunno Jeanie, just don't think about it.'_**

**_'Whatever you say Buttercream.'_**

**_'Well at least I don't need to write my name on your face.'_**

**_'I still can't see my face so it wouldn't make a difference.'_**

**_'grr…'_**

After the 15 minutes had passed Belle drove Jeanette and Buttercream home, explaining on the way. Belle had already explained the same thing Amy had to Brittany. But it was different when the locket came up.

"Where did you get that locket?"

"My mom gave it to me before she died."

"Be very, extremely careful Jeanette."

"Why?"

"That locket holds very powerful magic. You're 12 now am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Have you opened it yet?"

"No, not yet?"

"Do not open it until your season comes you understand."

"Season, you mean the one I'm most comfortable in because of my powers?"

Belle nodded, "That would be winter. Be careful who you open it around sweet, only people you know and trust."

"Wait," Buttercream demanded, "You're saying that the locket Jeanette has been wearing for **_years_**, has some powerful magic in it that I wasn't told about?"

"Yeah pretty much, stay away from anyone you don't trust. Both of you, I'll have a word with your guardian later. Then I'll take you to the science and book shop ok."

"Ok," Jeanette replied, "hey Belle, could you explain more about spirit sprites?"

"Sure, spirit sprites are more like messengers, I'm the one who appears in your dreams, the evil laughter though, was from Janet, it meant she was coming back. My sisters are your sister's spirit sprites but it's a bit harder to get into their dreams. That's why you've been getting the most messages. Your dreams, sometimes change so suddenly, your brain waves create a small hole that allows me to get through." She explained.

"Ok, that makes sense, bye Belle, see you later." the 2 called in unison, they had just been dropped off and went inside through small doors Dave had installed, and were shocked at what they saw.

Garden

Eleanor and Emily were on a picnic was with Celeste everything had been explained.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Celeste asked the chipette.

"My mom, why?"

"You will soon find out. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No I'll be fine, have a nice day!"

"Goodbye little one don't open the necklace until your season comes, or there will be trouble."

"Ok." Eleanor flew off with her pet. "Do you know what she meant by 'your season'"

"No, we can ask Jeanette and Buttercream later, and about spirit sprites too."

"I guess so. Well, now we have to find the element sprite, and the group will be complete, any idea on who it might be?"

"No, but we'll soon find out, I'm sure of it."

"Ok, teleporting race?"

"You're on."

At the house

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany all arrived home at the same time. They stared in shock at what they saw. Each chipmunk was struggling to get away from a skunkette, although it didn't look like it. Kissing a skunk that is your crush's enemy while your crush is watching is not pleasant.

The boys were released just in time to see the chipettes teleporting away, each heart-broken. Each chipmunk first cleaned their mouth out with water, soap, and tomato juice before looking for their counterpart.

Backyard

Alvin found Brittany in the back yard playing with fire ants. She had a weird expression on her face, a mixture between, mad, sad, and love struck.

"Britt, can I talk to you?"

"No." was the reply he got but didn't want.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Por favor?"

"no,"

"Oh, come on, I didn't want to kiss the dang skunk, right when you opened the door she appeared and kissed me. If you don't want to talk fine, so if you will excuse me I have to find organic tamato juice and wash my face."

"It's tomato." Brittany corrected, exactly what Alvin wanted her to do.

"Since when do I care how things are pronounced?"

"Since your head is way too big for that tiny brain of yours."

"Well, at least I'm nice enough to even come and talk to you instead of ignoring it Brittany." Alvin was about to walk away but then Princess made him fall back. He was now sitting next to her.

Then Alvin saw where the sun was, and got an idea, he grabbed Brittany's paw and dragged her towards the tree. He then started climbing it and looked down at Brittany. She then started climbing after him. When they got to the very top, Brittany stared in awe at the sun, which was a vibrant orange. The sky was now multi-colored and Brittany's eyes immediately lit up. With fire being one of her powers, she was enchanted by the sun.

"See I _was_ paying attention when you girls were practicing your powers." Alvin stated. "And you doubted me."

"I always doubt you," Brittany replied, "but this is beautiful."

"Well, apart from you doubting me, I think you're a wonderful person."

"Really, you think that after you at many times begged me to set you up with Alana."

"Hey, I'm complementing you, don't push it."

"Fine, I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What is it?"

Brittany pulled out her phone, "You record a message that says "Brittany is better than me in all ways except for being a weirdo." say that and I will forgive you."

Alvin just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Fine, Brittany is better than me in all ways except for being a weirdo."

"Message recorded, click send to continue" Brittany clicked a button, "Sending to Alana and Dave… Message sent."

"Thank you." Brittany sang, she kissed Alvin on the lips before he could react. When she pulled away Alvin could only say one thing.

"You really had to send that to Dave?"

Brittany rolled her electric blue eyes, "Are you serious?"

"What, I'm not surprised you kissed me I'm more attractive than-,"

"A piece of poo."

"No, I was going to say-,"

"A tamato?"

"Those things don't even exist."

They then started arguing but Alvin stopped as soon as he saw something on the rooftop.

"Revenge?" Alvin asked while pointing.

Brittany looked in the direction Alvin was pointing and smiled, "Agreed."

Rooftop

Simon found Jeanette in the last place he expected, which was on the roof. She was playing with water that she would freeze, then watch melt, then freeze again while humming 'Teardrops on my guitar, by Taylor Swift'. It had taken Simon 15 minutes to find the girl, he checked most of her other hiding places (she had a lot) and was getting a bit worried. Jeanette's glow was a sad, heartbreaking, but angry, blue.

He came to the roof when he was a bit depressed or needed time to himself. This time it was both. Despite the fact he wanted some time alone he was happy to see Jeanette there. He would've ran up to her and embraced her but Simon had to remind himself why Jeanette was there in the first place.

"Room for one more?" he asked hopefully while walking up to the girl.

"I don't know, why don't you ask my broken heart." Jeanette replied coldly.

"Hey, Jeanette's broken heart, is there room for one more? Jeanette won't answer me." he replied while sitting next to Jeanette, he was surprised when she made no attempt to run away.

"I didn't mean it literally." Jeanette replied with a small giggle. Her glow was still a sad blue but some of the lively purple had returned to it.

"You said it."

"You're crazy." She replied rolling her eyes. The purple added on.

"You're not understanding."

"What am I not understanding Simon, you want to date my mortal enemy, I'm not gonna stop you." Aannnd, it went back to blue.

"I don't want to date your mortal enemy I want to date you." He argued not realizing what he had just said.

Jeanette was now staring at Simon not knowing if she heard him correctly. "Then why did you kiss her?" she asked barely audible. Her glow was purple with a mixture of blue and a hint of pink, okay a lot of pink, magenta with a bit of purple.

"I didn't kiss her, she appeared out of nowhere and kissed me. I don't even like her, what makes you think I would kiss her instead of you?" Simon asked, that's when he realized what he was saying.

Jeanette just looked up into the star dotted sky, and shuffled her feet. Magenta turning to baby blue, aww so close.

"Because I get scared of everything, I trip over everything and I can't even-,"

She was cut off by Simon planting his lips on hers. When he pulled away Jeanette's glow was now bright red. Simon saw this and chuckled. The two then leaned in for another kiss but they were stopped by two furry cheeks. They then opened their eyes to see Buttercream between them.

"Awww, I didn't know you guys cared so much about me." she said while putting her paw on her heart and batting her eyelashes.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and whispered something to Buttercream that made her turn pure white (if it is actually possible)

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Butterscotch."

"You know I think I'm late for a dentist appointment." Buttercream said quickly.

"At 9:00?" Simon asked.

"It's in another country." She replied before disappearing.

Simon pulled Jeanette into another kiss but both were unaware of the three figures with 2 phones and a camera.

"Blackmail." They all chorused before slipping inside.

Kitchen

Theodore found Eleanor hiding in the cupboard crying, and hugging Emily. He sat next to her and gave her something. Eleanor stopped crying for a moment and looked down. On her lap was a slice of the key lime pie the two made earlier. Eleanor smiled a bit but pushed it away.

"I thought key lime was your favorite Ellie, aren't you going to eat it?"

"No." Another reply that was given but not wanted.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want it."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I would rather kiss you than the skunk."

"Thanks but if you don't mean it, it's ok, I don't mind." Eleanor said this but the way it was said, meant 'I'm really depressed right now and if you don't mean what you just said I totally will mind and will attack you.'

Theodore at that moment left but came back 5 minutes later with a card that said 'Happy Valentine's Day Eleanor' it was beautifully decorated with glitter, ribbons and markers. Eleanor looked at it in wonder.

"I wanted to give it to you on Valentine's Day but I didn't know how you would react." Theodore said giving the gift to Eleanor. "Ooh, wait there's more." He went away once again and came back with a green rose that had a gem in the middle and was covered in glitter. He also had a bouquet of green daisies.

Eleanor felt the sadness being replaced by a new feeling.

"Thank you Theodore." She replied

"And I also got-,"

"Hey, save the rest for next year."

"So you forgive me?"

Eleanor had completely forgotten why she was there in the first place. She was no longer sad, in fact, she was happy. She pecked Theodore on the lips, "Yes, I forgive you Theodore."

"Hey, Ellie, Theo, look at this blackmail pics we got of Simon and Jeanette." Alvin called from the living room.

The two went in to look at the pictures but once they got a good look at them Alvin and Brittany's phones said, "Pictures deleted."

"WHAT?!"

"Guys," Buttercream said from upstairs, "My camera just deleted the pictures!"

At this moment Simon and Jeanette came in laughing.

"BTW, these days they make spells for _anything._ Now if you will excuse me I have to go clobber Buttercream." Jeanette said before curtsying and running upstairs.

From downstairs you could hear Buttercream screaming, the later on laughing, then screaming again. Then Jeanette laughing, then a whole bunch of squeaks that sounded like rabbits arguing. Then a lion roar, then an angry mouse, then an eagle, horse, chicken, bat and cat.

At this moment a small cream and brown griffon, with tiny wings, a stone arm, a chicken leg, and a horse tail, came tumbling down the stairs, followed by a chocolate brown rabbit with bat wings, vampire teeth, one cat ear, and a mouse tail. Eventually, the rabbit had tied up the griffon and had gotten Theodore and Eleanor's pie, got Brittany to make 3 doubles, put all in the fridge except one, and smashed it in the griffon's face. Then found a spell book and changed back into Jeanette. (BTW, the whole time she was a rabbit she had clothes on so don't get the wrong idea.)

The griffon soon was changed back into Buttercream, but that was after Dave fainted from seeing a griffon covered in 'blood' on the floor.

"Aaarrgghhh, we just made their relationships stronger."

"Don't worry, all we need to do is break them down, we'll get it." Elizabeth reasoned.

"She's right Whitney we just need to break them down… and I know how." Janet said smiling.

"What's your idea sis?"

"We go after the pets."

"You inject it in her yet?" Emily asked Princess, she had just given Eleanor a shot that had a memory wiping liquid in it.

"Yeah," Princess replied, "Buttercream _why_ can't they remember again?"

"Annnd, got it, and if they remember their relationship then this is going to be one crazy family. We have to defeat the skunkettes first, let's inject it in the boys too, and Dave let's go."

**Cliffhanger Peoples, look for the Squeakquel Summer, coming soon soo... BYE PEOPLES OF THE WORLD! Review and you will get gummy bears and a chocolate bunny, along with a picture of my bunnies.**


End file.
